villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bronk
Bronk, alongside his comrade Governale, is one of the two main antagonists of the first season of the Netflix series Black Summer. He and Governale are ex-soldiers, looking to both survive the zombie apocalypse, and to find loot that only Julius James knows the location of, leading them to hunt him down. He was portrayed by Tom Carey. Biography He and Governale are first seen walking a beaten Julius James (who has just been captured) down the neighborhood. They stop at a house and Governale orders the residents to evacuate. They settle in and Bronk threatens James to sit down. They then order their other comrade Spears to guard him until transport arrives, then the two leave. The two are then seen having made camp on a rooftop, having presumably found Spears' dead body, playing chess. Eventually, Bronk gets up and uses a pair of binoculars to search for undead, and is shocked to instead see Julius James travelling with a group of survivors. Amused, he calls Governale over and alerts him to James' presence. They then leave the rooftop and resume their hunt. During an outbreak at a shelter, Bronk and Governale arrive and save the group from Zombies, and come face-to-face with James himself, now dressed in Spears' uniform and having taken the name of the dead soldier for himself. Bronk and his comrade escort the group to an abandoned warehouse for shelter. After making their way to the warehouse. Bronk is the one to reveal to the group on what the apocalypse has done to multiple places in the world, where the safe zones are and info on the stadium. Bronk and Governale enjoy freaking out Spears, who knows the soldiers recognize him. They do this by asking questions about his unit and how he survived 'his' unit's destruction, knowing that any slip on Spears' end would expose himself to the group. Eventually, Bronk and Governale go out on patrol. During the night, Rose finds Spears missing and after searching, finds Bronk and Governale escorting a captive Spears down it. After being amused by Rose demanding to know what they were doing to Spears, the two reveal his true identity as Julius James, how he had murdered the true Spears, his various other crimes and how they were to show him that the justice-system had not gone defunct in the apocalypse. They then try to convince Rose that once they were done with Spears, they would escort her and the others to the stadium. However, despite this, Spears manages to convince Rose that the soldiers themselves had gone rogue and how this wasn't about justice, but rather loot they believe he knew the location of. Seeing the soldiers expressions, Rose realizes he was telling the truth and how they wouldn't come back for them. Thinking quickly, Rose pulls out her pistol and shoots Governale dead, a horrified Bronk turns around to avenge his comrade, but before he can, Rose shoots him dead. She and Spears then take the soldiers equipment for themselves, leaving their corpses behind. Personality While not much is seen in the small screentime he and Governale has. Bronk is shown to be the more level-headed and manipulative of the two, as despite his intentions being clear, Bronk still puts up the image of a loyal soldier still doing the right thing in a time of crisis, while Governale has all but given up a facade of righteousness. While not to the same extent as his comrade, Bronk had a hatred for Julius James, though unlike Governale, Bronk did not take enjoyment in tormenting him. instead merely wishing to get on with it. Bronk, like Governale, is also apparently extremely greedy, willing to desert during the apocalypse just to save himself and get rich at the same time. Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased